


Mirrors

by SomeoneHaiku



Series: Dromura Drabbles [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Help, Some minor Stricklake, bc I'm trash for this ship and couldn't help myself, idk why i wrote this, its like midnight, mostly dromura, mostly just Nomura and Strickler dodging feelings, rlly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneHaiku/pseuds/SomeoneHaiku
Summary: Nomura reflects on Strickler feelings for Barbara, and memories.Changelings run away from feelings cause those are scary.





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> lol I don't know what I'm doing, but take some more Dromura and little Stricklake spriglets. It's midnight or something guys I'm tired this fic is tired we're all tired.

“You love her.” 

Nomura stepped out of the shadows, causing her companion to flinch, turning towards her and away from the red haired human he had been watching.

Strickler narrowed his glowing eyes.

“Preposterous” 

Nomura rolled her own, shifting back to human form as she stepped into the fading light. It was obvious that the other changeling was lying, the way his eyes shifted away from meeting hers and he fiddled with his pen. Despite what Stricklander liked to think, he wasn't great at hiding what he felt, and Nomura had known him long enough that his emotions were an open book.

The way he had stared at the woman, full of affection, brought back memories of yellow and red eyes boring into hers, memories she quickly repressed.

“A funny turn of events,” she laughed mockingly, a cold, harsh sound, “ sent to seduce the Trollhunter’s mother, yet it seems more like she’s seduced you.”

Stricklanders face changed colors, as he snapped the cap back on the pen he had been toying with.

“Maybe so,” he made a clear effort to keep his face blank, (though she could tell she had got to him by the small twitch in his eye).

“But you're hardly one to talk of backfired seductions, Nomura.” He smirked now, most likely gloating in turning focus away from his own obvious crush.

She must have looked as shocked as she felt, if her fellow changelings growing grin was any indication.

And before she could gather her thoughts enough to fight them back, the memories swarmed in.

Memories of Draal, of course of Draal, of brave, fool-hardy Draal, who jumped without looking, who made her laugh and smile and feel so broken and so full.

Memories of the two of them, of midnight meetings, stolen seconds, fleeting embraces that left her tingling with his warmth.

Memories of snarls and hooked swords and cracks, spiraling out of control and destroying everything with an order of betrayal.

And she was back in the present, fighting back tears she hadn't known could be still there, vulnerable for a split second more, before snapping to attention and composure, and sniffing at the expectant face of Stricklander.

She scoffed, a dismissive gesture, and gestured for him to follow her back into the shadows.

“Best not to keep Bular waiting.”

Memories were but memories, dead and buried and cold, like her heart. Pain was trifling in the larger scheme of things (not that she still didn't dream about him, she always would) but she was a mere changeling. She had work to do.


End file.
